


Gremlins versus Avengers

by Ellisper



Category: Gremlins (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Peter bonding with his mogwai, Gen, Gremlins, It's me writing so of course there's going to be some irondad, Just wait until all hell breaks loose, The gremlins au that no one asked for, Very freeform at the moment not completely sure where I'm going with this, tags will be updated every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellisper/pseuds/Ellisper
Summary: Peter discovers one of the three things you should keep mogwais away from.





	1. Gizmo

Peter found it in a dumpster. He hadn't really been dumpster diving since Mr Stark had given him the new suit but then again, no dumpster had ever sung to him before, of course he was going to be curious.

Well, singing wasn't the right word. The noise was like a cross between a purr and a whistle and it held a repeating melody. It almost sounded human.

Peter walked cautiously across the dark alley to the dumpster and tried to make out anything in the shadows. As far as he could tell, the sound was coming from a box. It was a little fancy but not enough to draw attention to itself. There were a few air holes in the side and the top was made of woven fibres. Peter lifted the lid and peered inside.

***

"Ah, Stephen, you're back," Wong said when Stephen returned to the sanctum, "I assume you took care of the creature?"

"Yes," Stephen replied a little too quickly. He walked straight past Wong without the usual greeting, headed to his own bedroom.

Once he was out of sight, Stephen let out the breath he'd been holding in. The mogwai may have been dangerous but Wong's orders to kill it seemed unnecessary. While out, Stephen had looked into its soul and found no malicious intent, no capacity for evil in the slightest and certainly not the power to accomplish the death and destruction that his fellow wizard had feared. Maybe Wong had been wrong.

Stephen had left the creature in a dumpster. Someone would find it and take care of it and if not, well, the creature would be disposed of and Wong would get his wish. Either way, the mogwai was out of their hands now.

***

Peter slid into his room carrying the box from the dumpster. There had been a weird hamster/monkey thing with big ears in there and he couldn't just leave it to freeze in the cold night. Setting the box down on his bed, he pulled out his laptop and searched "exotic pets".

The apartment was quiet, aunt May having gone to bed before he'd started his night patrol. After a while, the creature in the box started singing again. The melody was the same and Peter wondered if it had heard the tune somewhere. Maybe its previous owner had taught it. However, after almost an hour of searching, Peter knew he probably wouldn't find anything useful that night. Pushing the laptop away, he opened the box and lifter out the creature.

In the dim light of the room, Peter got a better view of it. It kinda looked like a furry Yoda now he thought about it. It looked up at him and tilted its head slightly, its large eyes turning away from the lamp and Peter felt sad for the creature. He wanted to think that he could find its owner or release it into the wild but then he remembered that it had been left in a dumpster, most likely left there unwanted and unloved.

Peter had never really had a pet and probably wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of animals. Heck, he barely managed to wake up on time most days. Maybe aunt May would have some idea what to do Peter thought, yawning and settling under the covers. The creature moved across the sheets and snuggled itself against his body. It made a contented sigh as it did so and Peter reached up to turn the light off.

"Gizmo. I think I'll call you Gizmo."


	2. Sunrise over Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers one of the three things you should keep mogwais away from.

Peter woke up before his alarm, which was unusual, especially since he'd been on patrol the night before. In fact, when he checked his phone, it was still only half-past five in the morning. It was even dark outside. Then he noticed that the creature was gone. And that the door to his room was open. 

He leapt out of bed, barely missing his head on the bunk above, and raced to check on May. Thankfully her door was shut. That still left the rest of the apartment though and Peter wasn't sure he could search properly without waking high aunt. 

Crouching low, he made his way into the kitchen. A few cupboards were open but nothing had been touched except for the pillows on the sofa. They'd been laid to make a ramp up to the window where Gizmo was sat staring out at the city. Gizmo looked back at Peter when they realised that he was there and crooned softly. 

He joined Gizmo by the window and looked out at the early morning sky. It was all grayish indigo, a pink tinge hanging over Long Island. Peter was never up at this time, had never seen the city like this before, Karen always reminded him to go back home by midnight. Now he wished that he could hack his suit again and get rid of his curfew. 

A bloom of orange spread over the sky and Peter took a deep breath, watching golden sunlight wash over the previously dark city. It was breathtaking.

He didn’t feel Gizmo take his finger but he did feel them tug it gently. Looking down at the fuzzy creature, he saw them pointing the other way, to Manhattan.

“Is that where you live?” Peter whispered. He only got a croon in response. He couldn't tell whether it was an affirmative or not. “Okay, well, do you want to go there?” he asked instead. This time he got a simple and much less ambiguous nod. “Yeah, okay, I guess I'll take you there this evening.” Gizmo smiled and crooned louder to the melody of the song they kept singing last night. 

The sun showed above the buildings and started to fill the room and Gizmo immediately stopped singing, eyes widening in fear, and slid down the pillow ramp before running as fast as they could back to Peter's room. Peter ran to catch up with him, tripping up on three pillows and fell face first onto the kitchen floor with a loud thud that probably woke the lovely couple downstairs as well as aunt May. He grimaced at his stupidity but, knowing that the damage had most likely been done, he carried on to his room, not caring how much noise he made.

Sure enough, he heard a tired and groggy aunt May call his name as soon as he passed her room. He didn’t reply back, only kept going until he could close his door with him on the other side. 

“Gizmo. Hey, Gizmo? Are you in here?” he asked. Spotting a tuft of hair peeking out from behind his blanket, Peter sat on the bed with them. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Gizmo shook their head. 

“Did you see something that you didn't like?” Peter continued, trying to narrow down the source of the problem. 

Gizmo gave a shaky nod. 

“The sun?” Peter guessed. 

Gizmo pointed at the ceiling. Peter looked up. 

“The .. light?” he asked. 

This time Gizmo nodded with more energy. 

“You .. Oh, you don't like light!”

Gizmo made a few star shapes with their hands. 

“Bright light! I get it!” 

“Peter, what are you doing in here?” May had stuck her head around the door. “Who are you talki-” she saw Gizmo and cut herself off in surprise. 

“I-I can explain,” Peter stammered out. 

“You'd better,” May said with the expression of someone who would much rather be asleep than deal with their nephew's new rodent.

“Well, I found them last night stuck in a dumpster and I couldn't abandon them, could I?” Peter tried to play the guilt card. 

“Nope, not gonna cut it.”

“That's really what happened!”

“Oh I don't doubt that. I just want it out of here.”

“But May, whe-”

“Out.”

“It’s six!” Peter pleaded. 

“I know what time it is,” May said. “Why were you walking around at six in the morning?” 

“I woke up and they weren't in my room,” Peter explained. Gizmo was watching them argue, seemingly not worried at all.

May sighed. “Go back to sleep, god knows you don't get enough. And I want that thing out of here by tonight. Are we clear?”

Peter nodded. Gizmo smiled at May. If she noticed, she didn't show it. Then she left, closing the door behind her. 

“It's okay Gizmo, I'm sure we can find a place for you by tonight,” Peter tried to comfort Gizmo who seemed to be already calm enough. They even started singing again. Peter, still tired, fell back to sleep, drifting off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment that kinda got me to keep writing and knocked out about 800 words in 2 hours. Very rough, unedited, this is kinda pretty much as it came into my head. But I'm glad I did it, I think I needed the push to get going.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious, this is an impulse fic, I just watched Gremlins and had the terrible idea to do this.  
> I might actually write this fully but I wonder if anyone would be interested. Obviously all hell is gonna break loose but until then enjoy Gizmo and Peter being cute I guess.


End file.
